Das Rätsel der verlassenen Fabrik
by Schillok
Summary: Conan und Ayumi untersuchen auf Bitte einer Mitschülerin seltsame Ereignisse in einer verlassenen Fabrik. [slight Conan x Ayumi]


Das Rätsel der verlassenen Fabrik

by Schillok

Disclaimer:

Dies ist eine Fanfic. Ich selbst hatte nur die Idee zu der Story, die verwendeten Charaktere und das Szenario gehören Aoyama Gosho. Ähnlichkeiten zu tatsächlichen Ereignissen sind rein zufällig.

* * *

Normalerweise wurde es in der 1-B der Teitan-Grundschule schnell unruhig, wenn sich wenige Sekunden nach dem Klingeln kein Lehrer im Raum befand. Aber an diesem Freitag blieb die große Unruhe trotz des Fehlens von Frau Kobayashi aus. 

Was wohl weniger an der Disziplin der Klasse lag, sondern vielmehr daran, weil auch die Hälfte der Klasse fehlte. Schon seit dem Ende der Winterferien war Tokio in der Gewalt einer Grippewelle.

Genta war bereits seit Beginn der Woche krank. Seit Mittwoch fehlte dann auch Mitsuhiko und schon einen Tag danach blieb auch Ai wegen der Grippe zu Hause. Von den Detective Boys waren also nur noch Ayumi und Conan in der Schule.

Noch bevor sich die Klasse entschließen konnte, was sie nun ohne Lehrerin machen sollten, öffnete sich die Schiebetür zum Klassenzimmer und einer der Lehrer der höheren Klassen trat ein.

"Frau Kobayashi hat sich mit der Grippe angesteckt und wird heute zu Hause bleiben", gab er kurz bekannt. "Der Unterricht für euere Klasse fällt für heute aus."

Dann verließ er ohne weiteren Kommentar die Klasse – vermutlich hatte er noch anderen wartenden Schülern eine ähnliche Mitteilung zu machen.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr in der Schule zu bleiben – Conan und Ayumi gingen zum Schuhschrank der 1-B und wollten sich gerade fertig machen wieder nach Hause zu gehen, als Ayumi plötzlich zögerte und auf eines der Fächer zeigte.

"Schau' mal Conan, da schaut ein Zettel aus Gentas Fach!", bemerkte sie und deutete auf ein weißes Stück Papier, dass aus einem der Fächer herausragte.

"Ein Zettel?"

Conan war doch ein klein wenig neugierig. Denn nach einem Liebesbrief sah das nicht gerade aus.

Ayumi zog den Zettel aus Gentas Fach und begann ihn vorzulesen.

"An die Detective Boys aus der 1-B

Ich habe ein Problem. Bitte trefft mich in einer Pause.

Yoshiko, Klasse 1-A"

"Mehr steht da nicht", meinte Ayumi nachdem sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte. Auch die Rückseite war leer.

"Was das wohl für ein Problem ist, bei dem sie unsere Hilfe braucht?", fragte Ayumi nachdenklich.

"Keine Ahnung", seufzte Conan. "Dafür müssen wir wohl warten bis Pause ist und sie selbst fragen."

Die Zeit bis zur Pause vertrieb sich Conan, indem er die kurze Nachricht analysierte.

Sie hat es wohl in großer Eile geschrieben", meinte Conan zu Ayumi nachdem er sich den Zettel mehrfach durchgelesen hatte. "Die Schrift ist ganz liederlich und außerdem sind die Sätze total simpel. Selbst für eine Erstklässlerin."

Ohne auf einen Einwand von Ayumi zu warten fuhr er fort: "Ich glaube sie hat den Zettel erst hier in der Schule geschrieben, bevor sie in ihr Klassenzimmer gegangen ist. Nur warum sie genau mit uns sprechen will werden wir wohl erst in ein paar Minuten erfahren..."

* * *

Conan hatte Recht – nach einer kurzen Wartezeit vor der Tür der 1-A klingelte es endlich zur Pause und er und Ayumi konnten sich mit dem Mädchen Yoshiko unterhalten. 

"Meine Familie lebt gegenüber einer stillgelegten Fabrik", begann das Mädchen zu erklären.

"So lange ich denken kann steht sie schon völlig leer. Aber seit einiger Zeit kommt jeden Tag ein schwarzes Auto vorbei. Ein Mann steigt aus, und dann verschwindet er durch ein Loch im Zaun auf das Grundstück von der Fabrik", beschrieb sie den beiden anderen Kindern ihr Problem.

"Außerdem hört man jede Nacht seltsame Geräusche und Licht kommt aus dem alten Fabrikgebäude. Aber wißt ihr was das Merkwürdigste ist?"

Yoshiko machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Immer wenn ich am nächsten Morgen wieder aufstehe ist das Auto wieder weg und alles ist wieder still."

"Und sonst nichts?", fragte Conan skeptisch. "Wurde bei euch in der Gegend öfter eingebrochen? Oder ist sonst etwas Besonderes passiert?"

"Nein, nichts!" – Yoshiko schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber das war auch noch nicht alles! Seit den Winterferien steht das Auto schon vor der Fabrik wenn ich aus der Schule komme. Davor kam es immer erst viel später."

"Ja und weiter?", fragte Ayumi neugierig.

"Dieses alte Fabrikgelände hat mir schon immer Angst gemacht und jetzt ist da auch noch dieser Mann und das Auto... Könnt ihr nicht mal nachsehen ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist?", gestand das Mädchen ängstlich und sah die beiden Detective Boys bittend an. "Bitte!"

Aber noch bevor diese auf ihre Anfrage reagieren konnten, klingelte es bereits wieder zum Unterricht. Yoshiko konnte ihnen gerade noch ihre Adresse mitgeben, bevor sie unter den Augen des Lehrers der 1-A eilig aus dem Zimmer huschten.

* * *

Heute war der erste Tag, an dem die Märzsonne so richtig schien und das Wetter schien dadurch viel freundlicher zu sein als in den verregneten Winterferien. Ayumi und Conan hatten das Schulgebäude bereits verlassen und liefen in die Richtung, in der sich Yoshiko's Wohnung befand. 

Sie hatten bereits entschieden, dass sie sich die Sache mal ansehen wollten.

"Dieser Fall ist wirklich kompliziert", meinte Ayumi zu Conan. "Und ausgerechnet jetzt müssen Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ai krank zu Hause bleiben. Meinst du wir schaffen das ohne sie?"

"Ja, diese Geschichte klingt etwas seltsam", antwortete Conan gelassen.

"Aber wie sagte Sherlock Holmes: '_the more bizarre a thing is the less mysterious it proves to be' _. Je ungewöhlicher etwas scheint, um so weniger geheimnissvoll ist es in Wirklichkeit."

Ayumi nickte. Zwar verstand nicht ganz was Conan damit gemeint hatte - aber sie zweifelte keinen weiteren Moment mehr daran das sie diesen seltsamen Fall lösen konnten, auch ohne die Hilfe der anderen.

* * *

Es war wie Yoshiko es beschrieben hatte: gegenüber ihres Hauses lag ein verwahrlostes Gelände das von einem alten Zaun umgeben war. Die Natur hatte sich schon einen Teil des Grundstückes zurückerobert – überall wo es nur ging wuchsen bereits Büsche und kurze Bäume, die einen direkten Blick auf das Innere des Geländes unmöglich machten. 

Auch das Loch im Zaun hatten die beiden schnell gefunden.

Ayumi wollte bereits hinein klettern, aber Conan hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Warte Ayumi, schau dir doch erst mal die Fußspuren auf dem Boden an!", meinte er und deute auf den Boden hinter dem Zaun. Tatsächlich: lauter Fußabdrücke, alle gut sichtbar in der Erde.

Ayumi folgte seinem Rat, blieb stehen und schaute sie sich etwas genauer an.

"Die sehen ja alle gleich aus", sagte sie schließlich nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass Conan auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete.

"Genau", nickte Conan. "Sie sind alle gleich groß, haben die gleiche Form und das gleiche Schuhprofil. Außerdem ist ganz leicht zu sehen dass sie in beide Richtungen gehen. Was sagt uns das?"

Ayumi überlegte kurz, bevor sie begeistert antwortete: "Es war immer die selbe Person und sie ist hier sehr oft vorbeigelaufen! Yoshiko hatte also Recht gehabt."

"Richtig", nickte Conan zufrieden. "Außerdem legt es den Schluss nahe, dass nur eine einzige Person dieses Gelände regelmäßig betreten hat. Und da wir das schwarze Auto nicht gesehen haben, können wir davon ausgehen dass diese Person im Moment nicht hier ist."

"Trotzdem sollten wir zusammen bleiben, man kann ja nie wissen.", fügte er hastig hinzu.

* * *

Die beiden folgten den Fußspuren bis zum Pflaster vor dem Fabrikgebäude. Das Gebäude war nicht sonderlich hoch – es gab nur das Grundgeschoß und selbst dass schien nicht höher als 4 Meter zu sein. Vermutlich wurde die Fabrik aufgegeben, weil sie einfach nur zu klein war. 

Es gab nur einen Eingang. Dieser hatte nicht einmal eine Tür, so dass die beiden jungen Detektive kein Problem hatten die Fabrik zu betreten.

Überall lag eine dicke Schmutzschicht und der Boden war dreckig. Kein Wunder schließlich wurde hier seit Jahren nicht mehr sauber gemacht. Aber in diesem Schmutz waren deutlich die gleichen Fußabdrücke wie am Eingang des Geländes zu sehen.

Ayumi und Conan folgten der Spur. Sie führte durch einen kurzen Korridor aber bereits an der nächsten Tür war Schluss: Die Fußspuren zeigten deutlich, dass diese Person durch diese Tür gegangen war, aber ein neues, robust wirkendes Vorhängeschloß verhinderte ein Weiterkommen für die Beiden.

"Wer auch immer hier war, er will anscheinend nicht dass einfach so jeder in die Fabrikhalle gehen kann", stellte Conan fest. "Das Schloß sieht ziemlich stabil aus...", murmelte er, schaltete dann aber seine Taschenlampenuhr an und sah sich konzentriert um.

"Ayumi, hilf mir suchen!", rief Conan dem Mädchen zu. "Vielleicht ist der Schlüssel hier irgendwo versteckt."

Ayumi begann sich ebenfalls umzusehen. Aber weder sie noch Conan hatten Erfolg – kein Schlüssel und das bedeutete vorerst keine Möglichkeit in die Werkhalle zu kommen...

Aber Ayumi hatte etwas anderes interessantes entdeckt. Ein paar alter Rollen – an sich nicht besonders interessant – waren in einer Ecke des Korridors aufgestapelt. Was diesen Fund aber so bemerkenswert machte war, dass diese Rollen keineswegs von Staub bedeckt waren und noch relativ neu aussahen.

"Ich wette die geheimnisvolle Person hat die Rollen hierher gebracht", sagte Ayumi.

"Ja, das sehe ich auch so.", bestätigte Conan. "Wer sonst sollte es gewesen sein?"

"Und laut diesem Etikett waren auf den Rollen dicke Kupferdrähte aufgewickelt.", stellte er weiter fest. Nachdenklich lief er ein paar Mal hin und her, sein Verstand arbeitete mal wieder auf Hochtouren.

_"Könnte es sein...", _dachte Conan plötzlich und rannte dann los.

"Komm' Ayumi, vielleicht kann man von draußen einen Blick hinein werfen!"

"Weißt du schon was dieser Mann hier gemacht hat?", fragte Ayumi während sie und Conan das Fabrikgebäude von außen absuchten. Ihr war aufgefallen, wie sich Conan's Verhalten nach Entdeckung der Rollen schlagartig verändert hatte. Dieses Verhalten dass er sonst immer an den Tag legte, wenn er ein Rätsel gelöst hatte und nur noch die letzten Puzzleteile zusammensuchte.

"Zumindest habe ich eine Theorie", antwortete Conan grinsend.

* * *

Leider fanden sie auf dieser Seite des Gebäudes keine Möglichkeit hinein zu sehen. Außer dem Haupteingang und ein paar Milchglasfenstern, die sich fast 2 Meter über den Boden befanden, gab es weder Fenster noch Türen. 

Als sie um die Ecke des Gebäudes bogen, blieb Conan plötzlich stehen und Ayumi stieß gegen seinen Rücken.

"Was ist los Conan?", fragte sie etwa ängstlich. Normalerweise war es kein gutes Zeichen wenn Conan einfach stehen blieb...

"Sieh' mal da!" – Conan zeigte triumphierend auf eines der Milchglasfenster. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen war es nicht fest verschlossen sondern angeklappt und ein blankes Rohr schaute heraus.

"Das ist doch viel zu hoch um da reinzusehen"

Ayumi verstand Conan's Aufregung nicht ganz. "Und hier ist auch nichts auf das wir drauf klettern könnten."

"Ich weiß", sagte Conan ohne seine gute Laune zu verlieren. "Ich meinte auch das Rohr. Fällt dir gar nichts auf?"

Ayumi sah sich das Rohr genauer an. Was sollte da so besonderes sein?

"Es ist... aus Metall?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Vermutlich aus Aluminium, aber das ist nicht so wichtig", erklärte Conan. "Vergleich es doch mal mit den anderen Dingen, die du hier gesehen hast!"

"Ahh, jetzt weiß ich was du meinst!", rief Ayumi plötzlich. "Alles andere hier ist dreckig und mit Rost bedeckt. Aber dieses Rohr nicht. Es sieht ganz neu aus!"

"Ich glaube es ist auch neu", nickte Conan. "Vermutlich hat es unser geheimnisvoller Mann aufgestellt."

"Und wofür?", fragte Ayumi die immer noch nicht ganz verstehen konnte wie ein kurzes Stück Rohr bei der Auflösung dieses Falles helfen sollte.

"Glaubst du, du kannst da ran kommen wenn ich dich hochhebe?", erwiderte Conan ohne auf Ayumi's Frage einzugehen.

Ayumi schaute skeptisch zu dem Rohr hinauf. Es lag ganz schön hoch. Aber sie konnte es ja mal versuchen.

Das Unterfangen stellte sich als ziemlich schwierig heraus. Zuerst stieg sie wie bei einer Räuberleiter auf Conan's Hand. Das war noch einfach.

Dann stütze sie sich gegen die Wand während Conan versuchte sie etwas nach oben zu drücken – langsam genug damit sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor aber schnell genug, damit ihm nicht zwischendrin die Kraft ausging. Immer weiter nach oben, bis sie sich schließlich auf seine Schultern stellen konnte.

In dieser ziemlich wackeligen Position musste sie sich noch weiter strecken um an das Rohr heranzukommen.

"Und?" – keuchte Conan, die Anstrengung war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

"Ich habe es fast..." – auch Ayumi klang nicht sonderlich entspannt. "gleich, gleich..."

Conan konnte spüren wie Ayumi auf seinen Schultern angestrengt versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Hab es!" – rief sie schließlich erleichtert.

"Es ist innen hohl", beschrieb sie hastig. "Und es lässt sich nach unten ziehen..."

Conan spürte wieder eine Gewichtsverlagerung auf seinen Schultern.

"Oh, jetzt hängt es fest. Warte..." Ayumi klang aufgeregt. "Nein, es lässt sich nicht mehr weiter ziehen."

"Schon okay, komm' wieder runter!", rief Conan. Sie wurde nun doch zu schwer für seine Schultern.

Vorsichtig half er Ayumi wieder zurück auf den Boden. Erschöpft schaute er in ihre Richtung.

"Mir welcher Hand hast du das Rohr angefaßt?", fragte er schließlich.

"Mit der hier" – Ayumi zeigte ihre rechte Hand vor und schaute überrascht auf ihre Finger.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie etwas ängstlich nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass ihre Finger plötzlich ganz schwarz gefärbt waren.

Conan hielt vorsichtig ihr Handgelenk fest, zog ihre rechte Hand zu sich heran und schaute sich ihre schwarzen Finger genau an. Dann begann er mit seiner Nase an dieser Hand zu schnuppern.

Ayumi begann wegen Conan's Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Hand rot zu werden. Langsam ließ er sie wieder los.

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe...", sagte er schließlich, während Ayumi sich das schwarze Zeug ebenfalls genauer ansah und daran zu riechen begann.

Sofort verzog sie ihr Gesicht.

"Das ist Ruß", bestätigte Conan Ayumi's unausgesprochene Vermutung. "Ruß von einem Verbrennungsmotor."

Ayumi war sich auch dieses Mal nicht sicher, was diese Entdeckung mit dem Geheimnis des rätselhaften Mannes in der verlassenen Fabrik zu tun hatte. Wozu brauchte der einen Motor?

"Hier Ayumi!" Conan reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Damit kannst du dir die Hand abwischen. Dann müssen wir nur noch warten bis der Mann mit seinem Auto hierher kommt."

Ayumi begann sich die Hand abzuwischen. "Du hast den Fall gelöst, oder Conan?", fragte sie dabei. Das Grinsen in Conans Gesicht hatte ihn verraten.

"Ja, ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was für eine Person regelmäßig hierher kommt und ich kann mir schon denken was sie jeden Tag hier macht", antwortete Conan zufrieden. "Aber ganz genau wissen wir es erst wenn der Mann angekommen ist und die verschlossene Tür zur Fabrikhalle öffnet."

"Und was für eine Person ist das und was hat sie gemacht?", fragte Ayumi etwas ungeduldig, nachdem Conan nichts weiter herausgerückt hatte. "Sag' schon Conan!"

"Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du selbst darauf kommen kannst.", sagte Conan schließlich und suchte sich einen Platz, von dem aus er den Pfad im Gebüsch sehen konnte durch den sie auf das Gelände gekommen waren. "Fassen wir noch mal alles zusammen."

* * *

"Um zu wissen, was für eine Person jeden Tag hierher kommt, müssen wir uns nochmal ins Gedächtnis rufen, was Yoshiko gesagt hat", begann er zu erklären. 

"Wir haben also einen Mann der jeden Abend mit einem Auto zu diesem Gelände gefahren ist. Er scheint alleine zu kommen und ist am nächsten Morgen wieder verschwunden. Außerdem kommt er seit den Winterferien früher her. Was sagt uns das?" fragte Conan.

Ayumi zuckte mit den Schultern: "Er schläft nicht in der Fabrik", meinte sie schließlich. Worauf wollte Conan nur hinaus?

"Nein, das meinte ich nicht", erwiderte Conan. "Warum kommt er seit kurzem früher hierher als vor den Ferien?"

"Na vielleicht weil er es vorher nicht konnte?", riet Ayumi. "Weil er vorher was anderes machen musste."

Conan nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf: "Und was für eine Person hätte seit den Ferien mehr Zeit?"

"Ein Lehrer!", rief Ayumi aufgeregt.

Conan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Lehrer muss nach den Ferien auch wieder in die Schule gehen. Unsere seltsame Person kam aber auch nach den Ferien jeden Tag früher hierher. Ein Lehrer ist es also nicht."

"Aber du bist nah' dran.", fügte er hinzu. "Es gibt noch eine Gruppe von Menschen die lange Ferien haben!"

"Die auch lange Ferien haben?", grübelte Ayumi. "Opas und Omas zum Beispiel? Nein, die hätten vorher auch schon vor den Ferien Zeit gehabt."

Sie überlegte weiter: "Der Professor hat auch immer viel Zeit. Moment mal, der Professor!?!"

"Ahh! Jetzt weiß ich es!", jubelte Ayumi aufgeregt und blickte Conan strahlend an. "Ein Universitätsprofessor hat auch lange Ferien, genauso wie seine Studenten!"

"Genau", sagte Conan lächelnd. "Die Semesterferien für Studenten beginnen Ende Februar, genau wie unsere Winterferien. Aber sie gehen viel länger als unsere Schulferien. Unsere geheimnisvolle Person ist also mit ziemlich hoher Sicherheit ein Student"

"Aber was macht ein Student in seinen Ferien in so einer verlassenen Fabrik?", fragte Ayumi unsicher.

* * *

"Fassen wir doch mal die anderen Hinweise zusammen, die wir gefunden haben", schlug Conan vor. "Da wären zum einen das Licht und die seltsamen Geräusche, von denen uns Yoshiko erzählt hatte", zählte er auf. 

"Außerdem die Rollen, auf denen Kupfer aufgewickelt war und das komische Rohr...", erinnerte sich Ayumi.

"Nicht zu vergessen das robuste Vorhängeschloß vor der Werkhalle. Und zu guter Letzt bleibt die Frage wieso dieser Student überhaupt jeden Tag mit dem Auto zu einer verlassenen Fabrik fährt und nicht zu Hause bleibt oder sich einen Ort gesucht hat, den er auch zu Fuß erreichen kann", ergänze Conan.

"Na, was denkst du Ayumi?"

Ayumi überlegte hin und her. Wie paßten alle diese Dinge zusammen? Gab es irgendwas was sie miteinander verband, irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit? Conan schien jedenfalls schon längst eine Antwort zu kennen.

"Was könnte er wohl mit dem Kupferdraht anfangen wollen?", fragte Conan als er bemerkte dass Ayumi nicht weiter kam.

"Mit dem Draht könnte er jemanden fesseln", flüstere Ayumi ängstlich.

"Aber in dem Gang lagen viel zu viele Drahtrollen nur um jemanden zu fesseln", versuchte Conan sie zu beruhigen. "Außerdem wäre dazu Klebeband oder ein Seil viel besser geeignet. Und in den letzten Wochen wurde keine Entführung gemeldet, ganz zu schweigen davon dass diese Person schon seit längere Zeit immer wieder hierher kommt. Es war bestimmt keine Entführung."

"Da fällt mir ein, Münzen sind aus Kupfer!", versuchte Ayumi es erneut. "Vielleicht stellt er heimlich Falschgeld in dieser Fabrik her!"

Wieder schüttelte Conan den Kopf. "Yen-Münzen enthalten nicht nur Kupfer, sondern auch Zink oder Nickel. Außerdem würde er dafür hoch spezialisierte Maschinen brauchen und bestimmt eine Menge Lärm verursachen. Nein, ich glaube nicht einmal, dass ein Verbrechen vorliegt."

"Kein Verbrechen?", fragte Ayumi, etwas enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich. "Aber was dann?"

"Möglicherweise etwas, was mit seinem Studium zusammenhängt?!", schlug Conan vor.

Mehr verriet er nicht. Ayumi überlegte weiter. Was könnte dieser Mann studieren, etwas das mit Kupferdrähten und einem Abgasrohr zu tun hatte, und wofür er eine geschlossene Fabrik benötigte?

"Umm, Arzt, Anwalt, Lehrer, Chef...", zählte Ayumi alle Jobs auf, die ihr einfielen und für die man studieren könnte. Nichts paßte. Was für Fächer könnte er studieren?

"Mathe, Japanisch, Geschichte, Physik, Chemie...", überlegte sie weiter.

"Das ist es!", rief sie in diesem Moment. "Er ist ein Chemiestudent und er macht hier ein geheimes Experiment! Mit dem Kupfer! Und weil es explodieren könnte ist er hierher gekommen, wo er niemanden verletzt wenn etwas schief geht!"

Strahlend blickte sie Conan an... der von ihrer Antwort ziemlich überrascht zu sein schien.

"Explodierender Kupfer?", fragte er überrascht. "Wieso sollte Kupfer explodieren?"

Schnell bereute er seine etwas arrogante Wortwahl.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht dass er hier ein Chemieexperiment macht", berichtigte er. Schließlich konnte Ayumi kaum wissen wie unreaktiv Kupferdrähte sind...

Auch dieser Rückschlag schien Ayumi nicht entmutigt zu haben. Sie war schon laut am Überlegen, was für Fächer es sonst noch gab. Aber in diesem Moment glaubte Conan etwas gesehen zu haben...

"Psst!", stoppte er Ayumis Rätselraten. "Ich glaube da ist er."

Tatsächlich: Ein Mann hatte sich durch den beschädigten Zaun gezwängt und ging eiligen Schrittes über das Fabrikgelände. Im Nu war er aus Conan und Ayumi's Blickfeld in den Haupteingang des Fabrikgebäudes verschwunden.

Conan und Ayumi schlichen einen Moment später hinterher. Sie konnten hören, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde. Und wie erwartet: Als sie vor der Tür der Werkhalle ankamen, war das dicke Schloß davor verschwunden.

Ein wenig mulmig war Ayumi die Sache schon. Ängstlich blieb sie hinter Conan stehen, während dieser langsam die Tür aufdrückte.

Immer mehr von der Werkhalle war zu sehen, bis sie schließlich eine laute Männerstimme hörten.

"Wer ist da?"

Mit einem Mal stand eine große Person fast direkt vor ihnen.

Ayumi und Conan zuckten zusammen. Am liebsten wäre Ayumi davon gerannt, aber Conan blieb tapfer stehen und trat selbstbewußt in die Halle ein, einen ganzen Schritt näher auf den Unbekannten zu.

"Mein Name ist Conan Edogawa.", verkündete er laut. "Und ich bin Detektiv."

* * *

Zögernd folgte Ayumi. Conan hatte doch gesagt, dass hier kein Verbrechen begangen wurde... Eigentlich sollte es doch sicher sein. 

Der Mann – nach Ayumis Einschätzung wirklich ein Student – schien sichtlich erleichtert, als nur zwei kleine Kinder den Raum betreten hatten. Trotzdem schien er nicht zu wissen, was er jetzt tun sollte.

"Das hier ist kein Spielplatz", begann er schließlich und versuchte die Kinder wieder zu vertreiben. "Ihr solltet machen dass ihr wieder nach Hause oder in die Schule kommt!"

"Aber es ist auch kein Atelier", entgegnete Conan, der sich nicht einschüchtern ließ. Der Student zuckte zusammen, während sich Ayumi fragend umsah.

"Ich hatte also Recht!", stellte Conan grinsend fest. "Sie studieren Kunst und benutzen diese Fabrik für ihre Arbeit."

Dem Mann hatte es nun endgültig die Sprache verschlagen. Der Mann nickte nur.

Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und erlaubte den beiden vollen Blick in die Halle.

"Ahh! Toll!", rief Ayumi begeistert. Ihre Angst schien wie verflogen.

Und auch Conan nickte anerkennend.

Mitten im Raum stand ein riesiges Drahtgestell. Die beiden konnten schon so etwas wie die Beine eines Vogels, sowie dessen Schwanz und Flügel sehen. Nur der Kopf und der Hals waren noch nicht fertig. Das Modell war riesig – schon jetzt war es mindestens 2 Meter hoch.

Die beiden Kinder traten näher heran und bestaunten das unvollständige Werk von allen Seiten. Der Künstler schien zufrieden, ja beinahe glücklich mit der Reaktion der beiden zu sein.

"Es dauert noch eine Weile bis es fertig ist!", erklärte er schließlich stolz. "Der Kopf ist besonders schwer zu machen..."

* * *

Der Student konnte mit dem Erzählen gar nicht mehr aufhören. Anscheinend war er froh, endlich mal mit jemanden über sein Kunstwerk reden zu können, selbst wenn es nur zwei Grundschüler waren. 

Dann zeigte er den beiden, wie er ein dickes Stück Kupferdraht zurechtbog, es in den Körper des Vogelmodeles einpaßte und es schließlich mit einer Lötpistole festlötete.

Als Gegenleistung mussten sie ihm Versprechen, dass sie niemanden – oder zumindest fast niemanden – davon erzählten, was er hier machte. Immerhin war es - genau genommen - verboten das Gelände zu betreten.

Als die beiden das Fabrikgelände verließen, kam gerade ihre "Clientin" Yoshiko von der Schule nach Hause.

* * *

"...also ist er jeden Tag in diese Fabrik gekommen, weil er dort genügend Platz hatte und niemanden störte", beendete Ayumi ihre Erklärung für das Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse. 

"Die seltsamen Geräusche die du jede Nacht gehört hast kamen übrigens von dem tragbaren Generator, den er für seine Lötpistole und für Licht brauchte", ergänzte Conan. "Das seltsame Rohr, dass Ayumi angefaßt hatte war der Auspuff dieses Generators"

Yoshiko schien erleichtert zu sein, dass es auf dem Fabrikgelände nichts weiter gab, vor dem sie Angst haben musste. Dankend verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden Detective Boys, die sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

"Die anderen werden bestimmt sauer sein, weil wir nicht nach einer Belohnung für die Lösung des Falles gefragt haben...", meinte Ayumi nachdem beide ein Weile gelaufen waren.

Conan zuckte zusammen. Die fehlende Belohung war wohl das kleinste Problem.

Wenn Genta und Mitsuhiko erfuhren, dass er zusammen mit Ayumi einen Fall gelöst hatte... Er dachte lieber nicht weiter darüber nach wie eifersüchtig die beiden Jungen auf ihn sein würden. Dafür war er viel zu gut gelaunt.

Conan gab es nicht gerne zu, aber irgendwie hatte er den heutigen Tag richtig genossen. So sehr wie lange nicht mehr.

Schon waren sie vor dem Hochhaus angekommen, in dem Ayumi wohnte.

"Das war heute ein toller Tag!", sagte das junge Mädchen fröhlich. "Einfach unglaublich wie du wußtest, dass der Mann ein Künstler ist!"

"Ach das..." - verlegen kratzte sich Conan am Kopf.

"Vielleicht finden wir morgen im Park nochmal so einen Fall!", freute sich Ayumi und verabschiedete sich winkend von Conan. Dann ging sie ins Innere des Wohnhauses.

"Ja, bis morgen!", rief Conan hinterher.

Dann lief alleine weiter in Richtung Detektei Mori. Nochmal so ein Fall?

Er begann zu lächeln. Wieso eigentlich nicht?


End file.
